Dentists have been using x-ray photography to examine teeth and dental work for decades. In the past a slide of film was placed in a protective rectangular sheath and put into a patient's mouth. These sheaths had uncomfortable edges and corners that contributed to the general unpleasantness associated with a visit to a dentist's office. Typically the corners and edges would dig into the patient's soft palate in the roof of their mouth, as well as in the lower jaw around the tongue. For some patients, particularly children, the shape of x-ray film sheaths made it very difficult to obtain good images.
More recently, the film x-ray has been replaced by digital x-ray sensors. Digital x-ray sensors use conventional image sensor technology, such a complementary metallic oxide semiconductor (CMOS)image sensors, in combination with a scintillator that produces visible light in the presence of x-rays, to produce a digital image. However, these digital x-ray sensors have retained the conventional rectangular form factor, and most of the uncomfortableness associated with that form factor.
The rectangular cuboid/prism shape of conventional digital x-ray sensors can cause mild to extreme discomfort in some patients. Among the issues experienced by dental patients, people report that the x-ray sensor produces a “cutting” sensation on the inside of their mouth, the feeling of being “smothered,” as well as inducing a gag reflex which can lead to vomiting. Different people have different sized mouths, so a large sensor for adults can still be difficult to accommodate by some adults with smaller mouths.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.